The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea rose class named "CONMON," which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the rose known as "Blue Heaven" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,818) X "Blue Boy" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,857) as pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from all other varieties of which I am aware are:
1. Vigorous spreading upright habit of growth;
2. Attractive unique flower color (Red Purple Group 64);
3. Unusual flower form resembling that of an Old Fashioned Garden Rose with continuous blooming habit;
4. Disease resistance and winter hardiness.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in McFarland, Calif. and Litchfield, Ariz., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.